


COSMOS

by edeania



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Background Relationships, Blood and Gore, M/M, Memory Loss, Panic Attacks, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Violence, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, idk how to make the summery intresting, just read this pls thank, multiple POVs, s.coups is the ultimate leader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeania/pseuds/edeania
Summary: His name? Why couldn't he remember? Why couldn't he remember anything?•The one where Jeonghan wakes up with his memory gone, closely watched by two boys that claim to have special abilities.(or, a superpowers au combined with mystery and romance)





	1. name

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so i've wanted to write a "superpowers" au for a long time now, this ended up going a completely different direction from what i originally had planned though lol
> 
> also this'll be my first chaptered fic, it was intended to be a oneshot but it escalated so much haha
> 
> i really hope it's interesting enough to read on, i'm super excited about it!
> 
> bUT ANYwaY on to the story
> 
> (come say hi on [tumblr](http://jeong-hannie.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeonghan_TM) if ya want)

 

 

 

Blood everywhere.

 

The stench of it was hard to bear, his mask rendered useless what with the amount of it sprayed against the walls and ceiling. Somehow the floor had gotten the least of it.

 

At further inspection of the room one could see organs and such in pieces scattered across the floor. Seungcheol mentally thanked his past self for coming here alone after all, he couldn't imagine how the others might have reacted to a scene like this.

 

His ear piece buzzed and Seungcheol pressed the call button after two rings. "What took you so long?" The voice said before he could even manage a 'hello'.

 

"Woozi," The other made a sound Seungcheol had started to associate with disgust.

 

"Coups." If he wasn't at that moment standing in a pile of blood and scattered body parts Seungcheol might have been able to spare a small smile at the tone. "Report?"

 

Seungcheol took a look around at the corpses lying lifeless in parts across the floor. _Distasteful_ , he thought.

 

 "Dead."

 

"All of them?" He could hear the other typing something, as well as whispering conformations to someone Seungcheol couldn't see. "You sure?"

 

"Yeah," Bodiless heads didn't tend to have life in them generally, as far as Seungcheol was aware at least.

 

"Great." To one who didn't know Woozi it would have sounded awful, in truth both he and Seungcheol had seen enough blood and gore in their lives to not be too affected by now.

 

Seungcheol moved past the living room into what he assumed was a dining room, plates full of rotten meat and covered in maggots somehow neatly unmoved from the table, then through an unlocked door leading to the backyard.

 

The grass seemed to have been unattended for some time, longer then the residents had been dead for.

 

He'd been about to turn back inside when a small movement caught his attention, he would have dismissed it as just an animal normally, but from the corner of his eye he swore he could see a flash of pink.

 

"Hold on, I see some movement,"

 

"What? Where?" The other had actually stopped typing for a moment, attention fully on his partner for once.

 

"Backyard," Carefully, Seungcheol stepped towards the garden.

 

"Coups hold on," The other was typing urgently now, calling for backup most likely.

 

"I'm just gonna take a look," It was probably stupid, Seungcheol could admit.

 

"No Coups, wait."

 

"It's okay, probably nothing," Quietly (although he had been speaking into his earpiece nonchalantly just a moment ago) he stood in front of the dead garden observing for any more odd movements or something of the sort.

 

"Hyung!" The other was shouting now, not something he did on the regular if he could help it, meaning he was really pissed at Seungcheol in that moment.

 

There was nothing out of the regular that he could see, neither behind the plants nor anywhere around them.

 

"There's nothing." He said through his earpiece after a long tense moment of silence.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah," He could hear the other boy exhale heavily, feeling slightly guilty for making him worry over nothing.

 

As he turned around to reenter the house he felt something grab his ankle, and let out a yelp so loud it made Woozi give one of his own.

  
"What is it?!" The other was shouting through the ear piece, voice full of worry.

 

Seungcheol reacted quickly, aiming toward the roof and in a blink appearing there, looking down on what was now a duplicate of himself standing where he previously was not even a second prior, its ankle held in a death grip by a bloody hand.

 

From there he could see a figure lying flat on their stomach behind a row of dead flowers, where earlier there had been nothing, one hand holding tightly to his duplicates ankle.

 

Their hair was dyed pink.

 

"Seungcheol?!" Woozi was full on freaking out on the other side, screaming so loud in his ear Seungcheol had to lower the volume.

 

"Calm down," He said dumbly.

 

"Don't you tell me to calm down!"

 

"I'm sorry Jihoon, calm down okay?"

 

"Ugh!" Again that same sound of disgust and then a quick, "Fine."

 

He observed the figure for a moment, it was unmoving. "There's a live one,"

 

"What?" Jihoon asked, disbelief clear in his voice, "You said they were all dead,"

 

"They are," Seungcheol aimed toward the body, appearing next to it and dismissing the duplicate, watching the hand holding on fall to the ground uselessly. From that close he could tell the figure was male. "He just appeared."

 

"What? How the fuck Coups," Woozi was back to typing and humming confirmations.

 

"I think he's like us." Seungcheol carefully turned the boy over, resting his head on a couple of dead flowers just to make sure he doesn’t choke by accident.

 

Both his arms were scratched and bleeding, his fingers looked like they had been burned and some of them broken. Both his eyes were a deep purple, and his lips red and swollen. Whatever had been done to him was intended to be painful, but not to kill him.

 

"…Seriously?" Woozi's voice lowered, wavering.

 

"Yeah, but he's injured… bad," Seungcheol worried about possible internal bleeding, he could see peeks of purple bruises around the collar of his shirt, hinting there were more under his clothing. "Get the medical team and tell them he might need a hospital."

 

"Right done. But… Coups," Woozi hesitated audibly.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"What if he… I mean, we don't know who's responsible for this…"

 

He had a point, Seungcheol knew, but hey innocent until proven guilty, right?

 

"Even so, we have to give him treatment. If he's guilty then they'll decide what to do with him, if not he can give us information."

 

"Right." Woozi said, sounding a lot more confident. Seungcheol really did appreciate the trust he seemed to so easily put in him.

 

Looking down at the unconscious boy, he hoped he was actually doing the right thing.

 

****

The headache was the first thing he noticed, throbbing incessantly. And then the beeping, followed by the wires connected to his arm and hooked up to what seemed to be a heart monitor.

 

It took a moment for his brain to register he had no clue where the hell he was, then he shot up way too quickly in the bed and immediately regretted it when the headache doubled in force and his stomach made itself known by sending out some nausea waves.

 

"Hey, hey! You shouldn't move so much," Warm hands helped to steady him and carefully lie back down. "You're still healing."

 

His head spun, making it impossible to focus on anything, so he closed his eyes tightly and groaned out in pain. A classic.

 

Whoever it was in the room with him guided a straw to his lips, and he carefully took an experimental sip, the liquid was bliss to his throat, and he greedily took a few more large sips before it was pulled away from him.

 

"Hey now, don't want you to drink too fast,"

 

He tried to focus his vision on the person, but everything was still spinning and blurry.

 

"It's okay, just rest for now." They said softly, tucking him into the blankets.

 

He wanted to tell them to stop, but he couldn't open his mouth to speak and his body was too tired to fight. It only took mere moments before he drifted off to sleep land.

 

****

 

Blinking his eyes open carefully revealed white walls and white sheets, his head was still hurting like hell but at least his vision had cleared. He was completely alone in what seemed to be a hospital room that he had no recollection of being in before.

 

Taking a close look around the room explained nothing, the windows were blocked by white curtains and he couldn't even sit up in his bed, let alone stand up long enough to pull them open.

 

The door swung open suddenly and in walked a boy seeming to be quite young, going by his height. The second their eyes met he froze and both just stared at the other until the smaller turned around hastily and left him alone once again. Though he returned not long after with another boy in tow, pulling said boy by his sleeve and shoving him towards the bed.

 

"Hey there!" He said, huge smile showing gums. "You're finally awake."

 

The younger stood close to the door, visibly uncomfortable, with a phone held tightly in his hands. The other stood close to him, smiling.

 

"They weren't so sure you'll even wake up at all,"

 

And what could he have responded to that? He had no idea where he was or _why_. So he kept quiet, eyes moving slowly between the two boys.

 

Then, after a few moments of tense silence, the closer one asked with a slight tilt of his head, "Can you tell us your name?" And suddenly everything seemed to come to a stop.

 

His name?

 

His breath caught in his throat, one of the many machines in the room was beeping dangerously, his chest hurt and a sudden intense anxiety filled him.

 

Why couldn't he remember his own name?

 

"Wow, wow," He saw rather than felt the boy place a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, we're not going to hurt you,"

 

"Coups!" It was the first thing the younger boy had said the entire time.

 

_Coups_ gave him a look that he couldn't see and the younger scoffed and stood back.

 

"It's okay… just breath," It took a considerable amount of time for him to actually manage a few long deep breaths, the dizziness returning in the meantime in full flare.

 

"There you go… see? All good," He gave a few strong pats on his shoulder. "We only want to help you… so can you tell us your name?"

 

Looking up at the other he saw nothing but a gentle smile.

 

"I… I don't know," It was hard to speak, his voice barely louder than a whisper and sounding raspy to his own ears, his throat as dry as a desert.

 

"What?" The other asked, head tilted slightly, brows furrowing.

 

"…my name… I don't know…"

 

The two boys exchanged a look that he couldn't quiet read.

 

"Can you tell us what happened?" The other tried instead, gentle smile still in place.

 

"I… I don't know… I don't know anything…" Again the feeling of anxiety filled him, his throat locking up and tears filling his eyes quickly, blurring his vision.

 

"Hey, hey it's okay!" The other was rubbing his shoulder in a comforting way, but still a deep sense of dread filled him.

 

His name? Why couldn't he remember? Why couldn't he remember _anything_?

 

"Hey," He looked at the boy, fear filling him from everywhere, a million questions running through his mind. Who were these boys? What did they want with him? Why was he in a hospital? "You had some bad injuries, might have hit your head as well, we'll have some doctors take a look at you, okay?"

 

He nodded slowly.

 

"In the meantime, this was in your pocket when we found you," He stretched a hand toward the younger boy, who handed him a clear plastic bag. From closer up he could see a phone and a wallet inside. "Spoiler alert, I may have taken a look at it earlier, oops!" He smiled again then, eyes softening, "The ID said _Jeonghan_ , if I'm pronouncing it right,"

 

Jeonghan?

 

"I take it by your expression that's right," He laughed slightly, clasping _Jeonghan's_ shoulder again.

 

Yes, that was it. Or at least it felt familiar.

 

"Okay Jeonghan, rest for now." With a last small pat and that smile still on his face the boy turned to leave with the younger following closely, closing the door behind them. Jeonghan didn't hear it lock but he was sure it had been.

 

Jeonghan.

 

Yes that was it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i'd appreciate feedback <3


	2. trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos and subscriptions! <3

 

 

 

Rising from the bed proved to be as difficult as Jeonghan had expected. Luckily Coups, as he had introduced himself earlier, provided him a wheelchair so at least he wouldn't be confined to the bed.

 

He had also offered Jeonghan help when going to the bathroom (which was absolutely embarrassing) and of course he had refused, shutting the door hastily before the other could argue.

 

Very quickly though he realized he might actually need the help after all.

 

Holding on to the sink with both hands and mustering all of his strength into his arms he lifted himself off the chair into a standing position. Of course it tired him out completely and all he could do for a solid five minutes was try to control his breathing.

 

Finally, when his head stopped spinning, he raised it to look into the mirror in front of him.

 

The first obvious thing one would notice upon looking at his face was the bright pink color of his hair, and the second would be the fact that he had been beaten up pretty badly.

 

Around his eyes was a deep shade of purple, his bottom lip was busted and swollen and there were a few cuts that had been stitched scattered across his face.

 

On top of that there were many other marks across his body, but most obvious were his burned fingers that had been bandaged completely, hiding all scars from the world.

 

A part of him wasn't sure he recognized the person looking back at him. But then again, he didn't really recognize _anything_.

 

Nothing made sense. What had happened to him? _Who_ was him?

 

Jeonghan was his name, it made sense somehow, but why was that the only thing that did?

 

****

 

"Well, the fact that you recognize your own name is a good sign." The doctor, an older man with graying hair, said while going over his chart as Jeonghan sat on the exam table, with Coups standing to the side observing everything quietly. "It's possible other things might come back in time too,"

 

"Is there a way we can maybe trigger it?" Coups questioned.

 

"It's best not to rush these things." The doctor replied, sending a cautions smile over to Jeonghan that the boy returned weakly.

 

Coups helped him to get back in the chair and wheeled him out into the hallway. His phone rang suddenly and he apologized, asking Jeonghan to wait a moment while he stepped to the side to answer the call in private.

 

The hospital they were at seemed to be massive but for some reason almost completely empty. Beside the doctors Jeonghan hadn't even seen one patient other than himself. It stroke him as odd but he didn't question it out loud, afraid of overstepping his bounds.

 

A small sound caught his attention and he looked in its direction, seeing a small black cat staring at him with an intensity he'd never seen in a cat before. Then again he couldn't _actually_ remember the last time he saw a cat.

 

"Hello there," Jeonghan reached out a hand to it in invitation, which the cat eyed from far away and after a long moment slowly walked closer to him, sniffing his hand cautiously before rubbing its head against it.

 

Jeonghan felt a small smile sneak unto his lips, the first genuine one since he woke up in this place.

 

The cat jumped onto his lap, sniffing him curiously anywhere it managed to stick its head.

 

"Sorry about that- hey!" Coups returned, stopping mid-sentence upon seeing the cat. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked while lifting the creature up from its back like a mother would her kitten.

 

"It's alright," Jeonghan laughed. "It was just sniffing me."

 

"Yeah I bet," Coups said, bringing the cat close to his face and giving it a glare. The cat in return licked his nose.

 

Coups shook his head and sighed "Back to the dorm," he ordered while placing it down on the ground and flicking its forehead.

 

"You can't expect it to know what you mean," Jeonghan said as the cat quickly ran back in the direction it came.

 

"He's a smart cat," Coups shrugged, grabbing Jeonghan's chair again and wheeling him back to the room.

 

He helped him to get back into the bed and sat down beside him on the lone chair, flicking through the channels on the low quality TV.

 

Jeonghan knew the other was only staying so he could basically keep an eye on him but the company was welcome, even the quiet kind.

 

It didn't take long for him to drift off, his body still healing from the trauma. But he was awakened a little while later to a grumbling stomach, reacting to the tray of food set before him that was brought in by Woozi (as introduced by Coups).

 

The two stepped aside to speak in private as he ate. He wasn't one to listen into private conversations, or well, he didn't _think_ he was, but the fact the others were quite obviously talking about him made him all the more curious, so he tried to catch on to what the two were saying. Though he only managed to catch a few words, _memory, trauma, still healing_ … Woozi's deep sigh and Coups' obvious anger.

 

They both stayed quiet for some time, maybe giving Jeonghan a moment or maybe giving themselves one, Jeonghan didn't know. Then, after he'd finished the meal, they both approached him, Woozi now the one doing the talking as Coups stood a few steps behind him looking at the ground, hands in his pockets.

 

"So tomorrow we're going to the crime scene where we found you," The younger said, tone and expression like stone. "You'll be coming too."

 

Jeonghan looked between the younger and the older; one was staring at him intensely and the other avoiding his eyes.

 

"Um,"

 

"We think it could trigger your memory," The younger's eyebrow raised, a quiet challenge in his eyes.

 

Jeonghan realized that the younger was testing him. For what, he had no idea. But it was obvious he didn't trust him at all. Perhaps he didn’t even believe he'd lost his memory.

 

Gravely and with a deep sense of dread and fear of going into a crime scene, one that had been described to him with one word as _awful_ , the one where he had been found, beaten and bloody and broken, Jeonghan swallowed. His memory was gone, but upon hearing his name he did recognize it, what if he recognized the place? What if he… recognized a body?

 

Jeonghan nodded to the younger slowly. Avoiding his eyes as he cleaned the food tray and left Jeonghan alone with Coups once again.

 

"It won't be so bad," The older tried, though his smile was clearly forced. "It's been cleaned up a bit, but... without much known they can't really move things around too much…" He trailed off, leaving Jeonghan to make of that what he will.

 

Coups stayed with him a while longer, putting on an old classic on the tiny TV.

 

That time Jeonghan didn't drift off so quickly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this chapter is a bit shorter then the last one but i specifically wanted to have a separation between the next chapter to any other chapter. anyway any guesses about the cat? haha
> 
> i'd appreciate feedback <3


	3. crime scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. so i had the flu and it was just... so shit.  
> but anyway, update! yay!

 

 

 

"One more time, okay? You're doing great," Coups said, despite having one hand hovering close just in case Jeonghan stumbles.

 

"Yeah…" Jeonghan replied, though he could feel his body shake with each step, his energy draining quickly.

 

The doctor had brought him crutches, because apparently the crime scene was inaccessible with a wheel chair, so Jeonghan was forced to learn how to use crutches in about an hour, which at the moment seemed to be impossible as he was finding it very difficult to even take one step without shaking and crumpling to the floor like a rag doll.

 

"You got this," Coups smiled kindly.

 

Jeonghan took a careful step towards his target; the chair at the end of the hall. Coups followed close behind, ready to catch him if needed.

 

He managed two steps before losing his balance and falling forward, Coups quickly managing to catch him and lift him up back to a standing position.

 

"You're quite skinny you know?" Coups chuckled, gummy smile in place.

 

Jeonghan frowned at the ground, sudden anger and embarrassment filling him. Anger at the other, for being so nice to him when he was clearly only keeping an eye on him for some reason that Jeonghan wasn't told anything about, and embarrassment at himself for being too weak to even walk by himself.

 

Coups definitely noticed the change and cleared his throat, placing a hand on Jeonghan's shoulder in either apology or encouragement, maybe both. "One more time,"

 

They kept going for a while, Jeonghan managed to take at least five steps without falling (which was an amazing achievement considering he could barely lift himself up from the bed the day before), until Woozi showed up with two suited men behind him, their eyes covered by black sunglasses revealing nothing of their emotions.

 

"It's time." Was all the younger said.

 

They were ushered to the back of a van that had blackened windows, blocking any possible view to the outside. All three were handed paper masks and told to not touch anything unnecessarily.

 

It was then that Jeonghan realized for the first time how young both boys actually were, as they were getting instructions by older men in suits which Jeonghan hadn't even seen before.

 

The thoughts crossed his mind and stuck. Why the hell were the men in suits – which were clearly older – giving the two boys full access to a crime scene? Why were the two even involved with these men in the first place?

 

Both were wearing regular clothes as apposed to the other men and Jeonghan still a hospital gown (though he'd been given sweat pants at least).

 

They arrived at an old apartment complex, Coups helped him to get out of the van and into the building. The area seemed to be very old and poor, walls beginning to crumble and grass yellowing. Jeonghan wondered grimly if maybe this was his house, his home.

 

 Arriving at the door of the crime scene sent chills down his spine, especially on noting the bright yellow DO NOT CROSS warning tapes marking an X across the front door.

 

Woozi ignoring the tapes completely opened the door wide, ripping them in the process.

 

Immediately the first thing that hit Jeonghan was the smell.

 

Followed by the blood spraying the walls and ceiling.

 

Jeonghan felt sick.

 

"Hey, you okay?" Coups asked through the mask, one hand hovering on Jeonghan's back.

 

He wasn't okay. He wasn't okay at all. He had no idea what the fuck was happening, and no way of getting answers.

 

He was basically a prisoner, forced to do whatever the hell these two decided they wanted him to next. He had nowhere else to go, no home and no family that he could remember, hell for all he knew it could have been his family's blood sprayed on the walls.

 

Jeonghan took a step inside, ignoring the other's question.

 

The apartment was just as old as the rest of the building, wallpaper coming off and stained carpets.

 

They walked through from the living room to the kitchen, Jeonghan could feel the younger's eyes trained on his back, but he didn't have any answers, he didn't recognize anything in the apartment.

 

They walked through the dining room, where the smell was the strongest. Old food and maggots about.

 

Jeonghan had to look away or he might have thrown up.

 

They went into the garden next, it was the least horrible place in the whole house.

 

"Do you remember anything?" Coups asked.

 

Jeonghan shook his head.

 

"That's where I found you," Coups pointed to a patch of dead flowers, and with a hand on Jeonghan's back ushered him in its direction.

 

Jeonghan looked, but he couldn't see anything that he knew, anything that would tell him what happened to him.

 

"Nothing?..." Coups asked, his eyes filled with sympathy.

 

Jeonghan shook his head again, and heard Woozi sigh behind him.

 

Coups made to turn around and help Jeonghan to do the same, when a sudden blue glow appeared in the place where Jeonghan had been found, it only lasted for a second but Jeonghan definitely saw it.

 

"Did you see that?!" He all but yelled, urgency obvious in his tone.

 

"What?" Coups asked, looking in the direction Jeonghan was pointing, but the glow was gone.

 

"There was something! A blue glow!" Jeonghan fell on his knees abruptly, his body finally giving out, Coups rushed to his side, asking if he was okay, did anything hurt, but Jeonghan wasn't listening. "You have to believe me! I saw a blue glow – I saw it!"

 

"Okay," Coups said, tone quieter than Jeonghan's one, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I believe you."

 

"No I saw it! I did!"

 

" _I believe you_."  Coups said again, his hand on Jeonghan's shoulder squeezing tightly.

 

"Where?" He heard Woozi ask behind him, and pointed vaguely towards the dead plants.

 

Woozi sat on his right, eyes locked on the patch of dead flowers, observing Jeonghan assumed. He looked to Coups, about to ask what the fuck the other was doing, but Coups was already smiling at him, shaking his head slightly.

 

Then, suddenly, the blue glow appeared again. That time it lasted for a few seconds, but disappeared again quickly.

 

Woozi let out a breath he had been holding, bending forwards with a hand on his chest, breathing heavily. Coups rushed to his side, rubbing his back soothingly, saying again and again how well he was doing.

 

"Is that what you saw?" Coups asked him, expression serious for once.

 

"Y-yeah…" Jeonghan replied weakly.

 

"What was it?" Coups asked, his eyes trained on the dead flowers, and Jeonghan was about to shout at him for it, how the fuck was he supposed to know? But Woozi replied.

 

"I don't know." He said.

 

"You don't know?" Coups echoed.

 

"It's like nothing I've seen before," The younger said, sitting up with a hand rubbing his chest as if he'd been burned there. "Almost like… _a whole nother world_ ,"

 

Jeonghan was confused. The others were speaking clearly, saying words that Jeonghan knew, yet when put together the sentences they were saying made no sense to him. It was like they both seemed to understand something he didn't.

 

"Can someone _please_ just explain to me what the _fuck_ is going on?" Jeonghan snapped, and both boys looked at him with mild shock on their faces.

 

They exchanged looks, and seemed to be having a silent conversation, until Woozi nodded once and Coups turned to him.

 

"Jeonghan, it's gonna be hard to explain. For now let's just head back to headquarters and we'll explain everything there, I promise."

 

"Headquarters?" Jeonghan questioned, but the others were standing up already, and Coups held out a hand to him.

 

The other was smiling his usual smile, and Jeonghan wanted to trust him, he really did.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what woozi's powers are hmmm
> 
> ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	4. explanation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i got a comment yesterday that made me feel like i really want to continue this thing. tbh i hit a wall when trying to write this chapter a while ago, and i still don't totally like it even now... a part of me wants to rewrite the whole thing from the beginning, mostly cause i'm not really sure i like how i've written it. but for now i guess i'll try my best to keep updating, even if no one likes this story at least it'll help me to practice my writing (and god knows i need the practice lmao)
> 
> <3

 

 

 

Jeonghan's finger traced the ID that had been placed on the table in front of him. _Yoon Jeonghan_ it read.

 

His eyes darted across the room, at the large mirror that undoubtedly had people on the other side watching him, at the camera pointing at him and at the barred up windows, then over to the front door when it swung open and in walked the two boys Jeonghan had been expecting.

 

 A part of him had begun to resent the soft smile plastered on Coups' lips.

 

Woozi's expression was the same as always as he sat across from him, hands crossed over his chest. Not really glaring but not really _not_ glaring.

 

Coups placed a binder on the table and turned it so Jeonghan could read the title, then when he looked at him with confusion clear on his face the older motioned for him to open it.

 

_Pledis: Government Supernatural Department._

What the fuck.

 

Jeonghan turned to the first page, he read it, and then he read it again, and then a third time.

 

"Are you playing some sort of joke on me?"

 

"Of course not." Coups said.

 

"Supernatural?"

 

Coups nodded. Woozi didn't react.

 

Jeonghan had had enough at that point.

 

"Alright," He said as he stood from the chair and reached over to the crutches that were lying on the wall. "I'm done with this."

 

Coups got up as well, reaching for Jeonghan and looking quite shocked when he slapped his hand away. "Jeonghan… it's not a joke, I promise you."

 

"Right and I can totally trust your word when I've known you for like three days and have no idea where I am or what you want from me,"

 

"You're right, you don't know me and I don't know you. But I give you my word I will explain everything to you so just," Coups took a deep breath, and motioned to the chair Jeonghan had vacated. "Please."

 

Jeonghan wanted nothing more than to just get the fuck out of there and go… anywhere really. But the truth of the matter was that he had nowhere to go, plus he was too weak to even walk around by himself, how would he manage even one day alone? With a heavy sigh he sat back down.

 

"Thank you." Coups said with a small smile and sat back down as well.

 

Jeonghan waited as the other seemed to be gathering his thoughts. Woozi was sitting next to him, his eyes trained on the binder on the table, it looked as though he was trying to burn it with his eyes.

 

"Okay," Finally Coups looked at him, expression determined. "Jeonghan, I introduced myself to you as Coups… but that isn't my real name," Jeonghan wasn't as shocked as he thought he would be by that revelation. "Actually my real name is Seungcheol."

 

Jeonghan nodded at him to continue.

 

"The name Coups is a code name given to me by the agents,"

 

Now that had given Jeonghan some pause. Agents? Was this really some sort of government facility? It definitely wasn't a real hospital that was for sure.

 

"Me and Woozi, Jihoon," The smaller boy glared at the older, but Coups – _Seungcheol_ , ignored him. "We've been in this place for a long time, longer then we can count on two hands," Jeonghan noticed the small shift in the air when Seungcheol brought up the fact. Woozi – _Jihoon_ , seemed to stiffen up slightly.

 

"I know it sounds crazy but… yes this place is a facility created by the government, the supernatural department."

 

Seungcheol was looking at him, maybe waiting to see if he would blow up again and try to leave. But Jeonghan was tired, he didn't know if he wanted to believe what the other was saying or not.

 

After a long quiet moment Seungcheol continued. "Jihoon and I were both placed here because we both have… _abilities_ ,"

 

Jeonghan raised a brow at that. "Abilities?"

 

Seungcheol nodded. And Jeonghan sighed heavily.

 

"Okay… let's just say for now that you _aren't_ totally insane," Seungcheol frowned at those words. "What does this have to do with me, exactly?"

 

Seungcheol cleared his throat. "Well… the place where we found you – there were some strange reports around the whole area that night… which was why our department was contacted."

 

Jeonghan stared at him until the other swallowed and looked away.

 

"I know what it sounds like Jeonghan, but whether or not you believe me, you were the only survivor among many dead victims. That puts you in a position of suspicion."

 

That had Jeonghan taken aback. "Wait wait, you guys think I'm responsible? That I _killed_ all those people?"

 

"We don't _think_ anything Jeonghan. But you've got to understand, there aren't any leads, there aren't _any_ other survivors and your…"

 

"…my?"

 

"Your memory."

 

Jeonghan suddenly felt a chill surround him.

 

There was no way. There was no way he was the one responsible for what happened to those people.

 

" _You can't_ –" He tried, but Seungcheol cut him off.

 

"– You were also in a bad condition when we found you. The doctors were saying that you probably wouldn't wake up, or that if you did that you would be a vegetable."

 

Jeonghan swallowed past the lump in his throat.

 

"I'm…" Jeonghan didn't know what to say. Or what there was to say at all.

 

"Jeonghan," Seungcheol was giving him a look full of sympathy. "I don't know whether you're guilty or not."

 

Jeonghan was about to respond but Seungcheol cut him off again.

 

"But our goal… we aren't the police, what we do isn't judge people. And if you truly are… like _us_ , we want to help you."

 

"But… what if– what if I'm–" Jeonghan was beginning to tremble, his fingers and toes were cold and he felt as weak as he had when he had first woken up there days prier. Three days that now felt like an eternity.

 

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

 

Jeonghan couldn't speak, not that there was much he could say. He looked between the two boys once again, from Seungcheol whose expression was full of empathy, to Jihoon who was watching him with sharp eyes.

 

A few moments passed where no one said a word, and Jeonghan was trying to process everything the other had thrown at him and make some sort of sense from it.

 

There was a buzzing suddenly, and Seungcheol fished out his phone. "Ah," He looked to Jeonghan. "How about you go rest for today?" Seungcheol said as he stood up and helped Jeonghan over to his crutches.

 

"Jihoon will walk you to your room. I've got something I gotta do, but we'll talk more tomorrow. I'll show you some of my abilities." Seungcheol patted him on the shoulder and patted Jihoon on the head (who smacked his hand away with a glare) as he left.

 

Right, the _abilities_ , Jeonghan had almost forgotten about that part.

 

"Come on." Jihoon said, it was the first thing Jeonghan heard him say since they got back.

 

When they finally reached the room where Jeonghan was staying, Jihoon helped Jeonghan into the bed, which surprised him but he wasn't going to say anything about it.

 

"Good night." The younger said as he left Jeonghan alone in the room and probably locked the door from the outside.

 

Jeonghan felt drained. This was not at all how he thought the day was going to go.

 

If he really was somehow responsible for what had happened… he couldn't forgive himself if that was the case.

 

It took him along time to finally find sleep, but it wasn't a calming one, he woke up drenched in sweat not only an hour later, panting and shaking from the memory of a house colored red and a strange blue glue.

 

 

 


	5. demonstration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t/w: panic attack

 

 

 

"What made you change your mind?" Seungcheol questioned as he sipped from his cup of coffee. It was probably cold by now.

 

Jihoon closed the book he was pretending to read with his finger still on the page that he was supposed to have already read hours ago and rested it in his lap. He sighed, and then shrugged.

 

"My gut."

 

Seungcheol raised a brow and chuckled when Jihoon said nothing more. "Your gut?"

 

Jihoon nodded his confirmation.

 

"Really?... you're not usually the type," Seungcheol tilted his head to the side, eyeing Jihoon curiously.

 

The younger sighed once more, turning the book open just to fold the top corner of the page so he could find it easily later, when he actually _would_ read it, and placed the book on the side table to his left, leaning back into the bean bag that was already swallowing his tiny frame.

 

As conversations tended to go between the two of them, the quiet stretched on. Seungcheol didn't say a word while waiting for Jihoon to collect his thoughts, which, after so long of knowing one another he knew the boy needed.

 

"That… _thing_ , whatever it was, I've never _felt_ anything like it," Seungcheol's brows furrowed but he said nothing. "It was like… a whole nother world."

 

"Yes, you said that. What does that mean?"

 

Jihoon laid his head back, the tranquil white of the ceiling was a huge contrast to the _disgustingly_ colorful walls and decorations of the room.

 

"I don't know." He said.

 

Seungcheol said nothing, but Jihoon could feel his gaze on him.

 

The silenced stretched again, this time for much longer, and when it became obvious that Jihoon wasn't going to say anymore then that Seungcheol spoke again.

 

"That's an interesting choice of words." Was all he said.

 

Jihoon hummed shortly, and then heard the typing of a keyboard starting up again.

 

Sometime later Seungcheol shaked his shoulder, and Jihoon realized he had managed to drift off. The older sent him to bed with a reminder to set an alarm for the next day, when they were going to give Jeonghan a tour of the facility. And maybe show him some of their abilities in hopes that it would trigger his own, assuming that he has any.

 

Jihoon had never liked the way Seungcheol was so kind and trusting to anyone he met right off the bat. And he especially didn't like the way he was so clearly infatuated with their newest resident.

 

He had promised to try and be more kind to the new guest, seeing as he himself had said out loud to the older that he had changed his mind about him.

 

But the truth of the matter was that no one, not even the boy himself, had any idea what had gone down that night. And on top of that, they couldn't even know whether the boy would keep what he'd learned about them a secret. How could they trust him when they knew nothing about him?

 

Seungcheol used to say that he was cold, but Jihoon liked to think of himself as practical.

 

(And sometimes, privately, he would even call Seungcheol naïve in return.)

 

****

 

Jeonghan was tired, he hadn't managed to get much sleep the rest of the night. And Seungcheol had busted into the room bright and early, practically dragging him off the bed and into the wheel chair.

 

"I thought we could get the tour out of the way quickly so we could move on to the more fun parts!" Was what he had said.

 

Jeonghan was shown the many halls of the facility, but not the inside of any rooms. The only area he had been allowed to enter was the medical wing. He learned that the building actually did used to be a hospital, but that had been more than a decade ago, and the department had been in this place ever since it was moved.

 

Seungcheol had said they had many scientists and doctors working the department, but Jeonghan hadn't seen anyone other than the two boys and one doctor during the entire tour.

 

At some point they reached what appeared to be a work out room and Jeonghan was surprised when they actually entered it.

 

"Coups and Woozi!" Someone said, and Jeonghan tried to peek behind where Jihoon was blocking his view to see who the voice belonged to.

 

A boy was running towards them, Jeonghan thought maybe he was even younger then Jihoon, but as he stopped in front of them Jeonghan noticed the incredible height he had.

 

"You smell." Jihoon said as he walked passed the boy and ignored his request for a high five. "Also don't speak informally."

 

"Oh," The younger raised his arm high and sniffed at his own arm pit, making a disgusted face and groaning. "Sorry, Hyung."

 

His eyes landed on Jeonghan, and for a moment he looked confused but then realization hit him and he smiled brightly. "Oh! you must be the new recruit! What was it, J something?"

 

"Jeonghan." Seungcheol provided, while wheeling the boy in question pass the younger into the middle of the room.

 

"Right!" The other said, catching up to them quickly and offering Jeonghan a hand to shake. He hesitated, but ultimately took his hand. "I'm Mingyu, nice to meet you finally."

 

"Finally?" Jeonghan questioned, _Mingyu_ was about to respond but the door opening and loud voices filling the room cut him off.

 

Two other boys had entered the room, also seeming be quite young. Jeonghan was beginning to think he was hallucinating.

 

"S.Coups Hyung!" One of them shouted upon noticing the older and they both ran towards the group.

 

_So much noise._

 

Jeonghan felt a migraine beginning. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to block out the noise with his hands.

 

"Guys- guys! Pain, _anxiety_ ," One of the new boys said suddenly, over all the noise, and immediately everyone quieted down. Seungcheol crouched in front of Jeonghan, a hand on his knee and a worried furrow in his brow.

 

"Hey, just breathe," He said calmly, while Jihoon motioned for the rest of the group to step back and give him some space.

 

Again, it took a long while for Jeonghan to control his breathing and to stop shaking, which in the moment he hadn't realized was even happening at all, only finding out later when Seungcheol had recalled the incident to the doctors.

 

One of the new boys had said "Fear." out loud, which caused Seungcheol to frown deeply, and Jihoon to all but throw the three boys out of the room and to lock the door from inside.

 

"Are you okay?" Seungcheol asked quietly when the three were left alone.

 

Jeonghan inhaled deeply, and felt relief wash over him when he managed to exhale a long clear breath. "I think so," He croaked through a sore throat. "…Sorry."

 

Seungcheol smiled kindly, the same one he always sported. "You don't need to apologize."

 

****

 

"So, yesterday I said I would show you my abilities," Seungcheol explained while Jihoon was sitting on a chair next to Jeonghan, busy with something on his phone. "That's why I wanted to come here today, it's where we practice." He gestured around the room. Jeonghan noted it was a large space, so much so that despite being full of work out equipment there was still a noticeable echo.

 

"Right," Seungcheol clapped his hands. "I'm just going to start, okay?" Jeonghan nodded, having no idea what to expect.

 

Seungcheol walked to the other end of the room and stood directly across from the sitting pair. He smiled, and then his gaze landed on to the floor at their feet. Jeonghan felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see what Jihoon had wanted, but upon seeing Seungcheol behind him he screamed and fell from his chair unto the floor with a loud thud.

 

The second Seungcheol disappeared as soon as it came, and Seungcheol number one was making noises that Jeonghan thought resembled muffled laughter.

 

"Are you hurt?" Jihoon asked, helping him back into the chair.

 

"N-no, no- what the hell was that?!"

 

"Double." Jihoon shrugged, as if that explained everything.

 

"Jeonghan," He looked to Seungcheol who was smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry for the scare, that's not what I intended."

 

He thought he heard Jihoon snort quietly next to him but when he looked at the boy his face was impassive.

 

"What… what was that?" Jeonghan waited for the other to explain, but instead he just averted his gaze downwards, and this time a copy of himself appeared right in front of Jeonghan, who screamed out loud once again.

 

This one didn't disappear however, just stood there smiling at him as Seungcheol number one (or maybe three? he didn't know anymore) walked towards them.

 

"This is my ability, Jeonghan." He said, standing next to his duplicate and smiling at Jeonghan in the same exact way.

 

Jeonghan didn't know what to say. He looked between the two Seungcheol's and then to Jihoon who seemed completely unbothered by the whole situation, his face still glued to his phone.

 

"Can you… can you stop, please." He asked quietly, eyes now on the floor. One of the Seungcheol's disappeared and Jeonghan let out a long breathe.

 

"I'm sorry. But you wouldn't have believed me if I just told you, right?" Probably not, he was right. Jeonghan nodded slowly.

 

Seungcheol pulled up a chair next to Jihoon and nudged the boy slightly with an elbow.

 

"What." The younger said, eyes not moving from the screen.

 

"Try to be more social." Seungcheol said, giving him another shove.

 

The younger rolled his eyes but turned his phone off and stuffed it in his pocket. "Happy?" He said, the boredom clear in his tone, Seungcheol just smiled.

 

Jeonghan really wanted to ask things. Like, for example, what the fuck? And, how in the fuck? But he had no idea where to even start.

 

"What's your ability?" He asked instead, catching Jihoon's eyes that widened just a bit.

 

Jihoon looked to Seungcheol, who looked back at him with the same slightly worried expression. Then, after a moment of the two having some sort of silent conversation with their eyes, Seungcheol spoke.

 

"That's a little bit harder to demonstrate," He said.

 

"How so?"

 

"Well… it's not really a physical ability, like mine is," Seungcheol explained, and Jeonghan wondered why he was the one doing the talking even though it was Jihoon's power that was being discussed. "Even if we tried to explain you probably wouldn't understand."

 

At Jeonghan's furrowed eyebrows he added frantically, "Not- not because you're slow or anything like that! But just… we don't really understand it completely ourselves."

 

Jeonghan looked to Jihoon, who was now back to staring at his phone screen, though it didn't seem like he was actually focused on it the same way he was earlier.

 

"Anyway!" Seungcheol clapped suddenly, the echo of it bouncing off the walls. "There is more that I could show you about my ability if you want to know,"

 

Jeonghan noted the quick change of subject, but he decided it best not to push. "Like what?"

 

Seungcheol stood and dragged his chair over closer to Jeonghan so he could sit on his other side. "May I?" He asked, pointing to Jeonghan's forearm, Jeonghan hesitated slightly but nodded.

 

Seungcheol held his arm and lowered his head looking to the floor in front of them. Jeonghan thought he knew where this was going and lowered his eyes to the floor as well.

 

Suddenly, two lanky legs appeared in his vision, clad in too long grey sweatpants that were dragging under their socked feet. Jeonghan swallowed.

 

Slowly, he raised his head, noting the long white hospital gown and bandaged palms. He knew what was happening, what to expect when he finally looked up, but the bright pink hair that was unmistakably familiar still made him shiver and inhale sharply. He lowered his head back down and swallowed hard past the lump in his throat.

 

The duplicate disappeared, and so did the pressure on his arm.

 

"Are you okay?" He was asked, but he couldn't bring himself to respond.

 

"Hey," Was said softly, Seungcheol probably, though Jeonghan couldn't really tell what with the ringing in his ears as loud as it was, and a warm palm was rubbing circles into his back in what he assumed was supposed to be soothing but in reality just made him feel pitied.

 

"How…" He managed to croak through a sore throat.

 

"I don't know." Seungcheol said in an almost whisper, and when Jeonghan looked to him the other was smiling, but this one seemed different to the one he always wore. Sadder, perhaps.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter really kicked my ass...  
> (some of yall may have noticed it uploaded and deleted lol)
> 
> thank you all for the lovely comments on the last chapter TT  
> they're honestly the reason i wanna keep updating♥
> 
> edit; um. i don't think i will be continuing this fic. it just really isn't what i wanted it to be. and to be honest, i just can't get back into it no matter how much i try to... sorry if this upsets anyone :(


End file.
